mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Codyn329/Cody's Emporium!
Store Archives *'Archive 1' Welcome to my shop! Hello ! If you want to buy something please "add a new topic" here and what you want to buy, and wait for me to tell you where to click and for me to confirm order. Thank you! :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) 1 pipe I'll take 1 pipe. And yes I'm satisfied. © 2012 Cat1948 inc.® (Talk to me!) (See my blog!) (See me on MLN!) 21:12, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, give those 25 clicks to my lightworm. When you're done, tell me, and I'll give you your pipe. Codyn329 (talk) 21:15, October 6, 2012 (UTC) done! Rough Gems Hey Cody, can I buy 3 Rough Rubies and 3 Rough Sapphires??? Thanks! 20:14, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I missed this yesterday. That's 90 clicks I think.. to my symbiosis Module. Codyn329 (talk) 21:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok! I'll click 90 times, but the 184 click deal will have to wait another day then :P 23:04, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Finished the clicks! 00:24, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's okay. I need 2 more sapphires for now, but I'll give you 3 rubies and 1 sapphire, I'll give you the rest soon. Is this fine? Codyn329 (talk) 00:46, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Thats fine! Take your time! 00:49, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I should get them around tomorrow. Codyn329 (talk) 22:04, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Finally sent the rest sapphires. :) Codyn329 (talk) 00:40, October 14, 2012 (UTC) done! Rough Gems Can I please buy 3 of each type of rough gems? Sethradio (talk) 17:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure! That wil be 100 clicks on my bottom lightworm, and 20 clicks on my Soundtrack Module. When you're done, tell me, and I'll send you a friend request and send you them. Is that okay? I can't send friend requests, so could send it please? Thanks. Codyn329 (talk) 21:20, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Finally sent the rest sapphires. :) Codyn329 (talk) 00:40, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm done clicking. Sethradio (talk) 05:11, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, got the gems. Mmm, I might be able to send a friend request, but probably not. Mind setting up 3 Trade Modules? Each one I give you 3 of each type of gem, and in return you could give something that is cheap. Like an apple.? Codyn329 (talk) 14:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, trade mudules up. Sethradio (talk) 17:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Clicked. Come again next time! :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:05, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Done! Fairy Dust Hey Cody! Just thought I'd stop by and see what was going on. :) Oh, and buy a little bit of fairy dust. :P So, can I get 12? Thanks. :) Apple123350 (talk) 23:00, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back buddy! Just pick out a module and give 6 clicks to it on my page.. when you're done, tell me and I'll send you them. Codyn329 (talk) 17:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Good to be back! :) How's school? :P 6 clicks coming your way! ;) Apple123350 (talk) 19:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) School? Eh.. it's good, I guess. :P Not that I not do my HW though, I actually am a Straight A student.. :) :P Mm.. done yet? Codyn329 (talk) 19:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes. :P I'm done. I clicked your module at the top-left. ;) Straight A's huh?! That's pretty good! :D And congrats on being about 3/4 of the way through Rank 9. :) How'd you get done so fast?! :( :P Apple123350 (talk) 20:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, I had exactly 26 grey bricks at the beginning of rank 9, which was enough to get me a lightworm and the blueprint, and that's a pretty good headstart. :P Sending Fairy dust now. :) Codyn329 (talk) 21:08, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Wow. :| :P That's amazing. :P Thanks! :) Apple123350 (talk) 21:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Yep. :P No problem! P.S Wanna get on chat?.. Codyn329 (talk) 21:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Although... Sadly I lost the link. My computer crashed a few days ago. So could you send me one? :) Apple123350 (talk) 22:01, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Find it here! :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) done! 'Gypsum ' Hi Cody I was wondering if you would sell me some/a Gypsum. Hugh-Z (talk) 01:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) 1 gypsum for 25 clicks..? If you would agree, put them on my lightworm please. When you're done, tell me, and I'll send you them. Codyn329 (talk) 17:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) 25 clicks sent to your lightwworm module, I can't send you a friend request as you have too many pending ;) Hugh-Z (talk) 23:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Well, for now, how about you put up a trade Module? It would be like: I give you a gypsum and in return you give me something not very pricy, such as an apple. :) Codyn329 (talk) 23:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I put up a trade module, I'm not too fussed about the dino fang I have loads. Hugh-Z (talk) 00:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Trade Module clicked. Thanks! :) Codyn329 (talk) 00:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) done! supersimon123s order i would like to buy 3 ruby and 3 sapphire please. my mln name is supersimon123. Sure, that will be 90 clicks to my soundtrack Module please. When you're done, tell me, and I'll send you them. I should get this order done within 1-2 days, I hope that isn't too long. Also, send me the friend request please if you will. I can't send any. Codyn329 (talk) 17:41, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ok done Thanks. How about put up 2 trade Modules, I both give you the gems, and in return give me something cheap.. IDK, maybe some worn tuning forks or apples. :) Codyn329 (talk) 23:59, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ok Thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 21:50, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Done! permit order i would like to buy a roofing permit and a plumbing permit please. my mln name is supersimon123. Okay, 170 clicks to my Stardust Gallery Module please. :) Can we do the same thing, as in when you're finished clicking set up a trade Module? Thanks, and have a nice day! Codyn329 (talk) 22:39, October 18, 2012 (UTC) okayihave done 52 clicks have to wate till tomorrw That's fine, just tell me when you're done clicking. :) Codyn329 (talk) 01:31, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ok done Clicked! G'day to you. :) Codyn329 (talk) 20:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Done! mills Can you sell me a millstone please? If you can't freind me, I have a trade module, just tell me what you want! 17:51, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Jay9730 Sure! Whatever equals 10 clicks according to my list. Say 2 apple pies? 20 Red Flowers? Those sound good. :) Codyn329 (talk) 20:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I set up the module with 20 red flowers! Good, I clicked. Come back again, and g'day to you. :) Codyn329 (talk) 00:05, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks alot! 00:32, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Jay Done!